


Cyclone of Chemistry

by hearts_n_vibez



Series: shorties & stories [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #KilluGon Day, 3-Part Story, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clumsy Gon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrased Killua, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanging Out, M/M, Many Mishaps On Many Occasions, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_n_vibez/pseuds/hearts_n_vibez
Summary: “It's like this tight knot of emotions that can only be released with returned hands. The way that we each fell for the same thing, at the same time....”“G-Gon? What are you doing?” Killua stutters out as he studies Gon's face. His eyes were darkened and there was something that swirled within that look. It gave him shivers.“I don't know, whatamI doing?” His voice was deep, husky, and messing with Killua's head. “Am I doing something that requires me to have alecture? To be anidiot?” Gon whispers the last word and it goes straight through Killua's soul.“I'll l-let you do the talking Freecss,” Killua challenges him with a stare of his own, feeling his breath becoming heavy in the close atmosphere.





	1. Sleep with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Umm...G-Gon I don't think that's a good idea,” 
> 
> “Why not? We've always slept in the same bed.”
> 
> “When we were _children_ Gon. That's completely different from when you're in your late teens and is almost considered an _adult._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy killugon day!! X3 I just had to write something about these two realizing their feelings for one another and getting together in the end!! I did my best with making it sweet and fluffy, so do believe when I say I DID go back over this for like a thousand times!! XD Anywho, onto the story!!  
> ((o(*>ω<*)o))

 

 

“Killua, can you come to bed with me?”

 

 

Killua sure enough was about to spit out his chocolate milk as he was caught off guard at the question. A deep blush made its way onto his cheeks as he looked over at the other boy's blank expression, “What?” Killua asks in a high-pitched tone.

 

 _He looks so cute_ , Gon thinks before saying, “I want you to sleep in the same bed as me.” Gon leaned forward towards Killua, his eyes burning straight into Killua's soul.

 

“Umm...G-Gon I don't think that's a good idea,” Killua stutters out as he turned to focus back on his drink. His hand was trembling from his grip on the cup, taking little sips at a time. His heart was pounding in his chest but he doesn't know why. Gon's eyebrows furrowed at the reply, “Why not? We've always slept in the same bed.”

 

“When we were  _children_  Gon. That's completely different from when you're in your late teens and is almost considered an  _adult_.” Killua just shook his head and sipped his chocolate milk. How can Gon not take that into account? They were way beyond the recommended age for 'sleeping in the same bed' to be claimed as an  _'innocent gesture'_.

 

 _And with the feelings I have towards you, I think the best thing to do is not sleep together,_ Killua thinks to himself, still not making eye contact with Gon.

 

“But Killua, I want to sleep with you! I sleep better when you're with me and I want to feel your warmth—”

 

Killua started coughing abruptly, some of his drink wasting from his immediate body shake. “What?!” he shrieked between coughs. “Are you.…trying to kill me with your embarrassing word choice?!” Killua shoots a glare at Gon as he settles down.

 

“I was just telling the truth! You're the one that took it the wrong way!” Gon crosses his arms in frustration. Like how was Killua not getting it? He just wants to sleep with him!

 

“Well, idiot, maybe if you had word it differently without using your embarrassing ways, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did.”

 

“I don't see how me being honest is me being  _embarrassing_.”

 

“That's because you don't think about what you say! You have no filter, you don't acknowledge how your words could affect others!”

 

Gon sighed. Going back and forth was  _not_ getting them anywhere. He should've known Killua would have been stubborn with a suggestion like that. No sooner or later, a smirk was tugging at the corner of Gon's mouth.

 

Crossing his arms and acting 'laid back', he closed his eyes as he said calmly, “Ok, fine Killua. I guess you don't want me to buy you any  _chocolate_  since you don't want to do what I requested.” Yes, anything that involves chocolate, Killua will for sure want to join. He knows he ran out of his 'supply' the other day, so this was a great opportunity to get what he wanted.

 

Surely, Killua  _had_  caught that, and eyed Gon suspiciously. “Are you trying to bribe me Freecss?”

 

“Are you trying to say you won't take it?”

 

Gon opened his eyes then, staring into Killua's and now they had both started some kind of 'staring' game. Nothing but quietness had filled the atmosphere, with steady breaths and non-moving bodies. For Killua, those amber eyes were mischievous and playful. The burning hot gaze was enough to make him blush again.

 

Gon wasn't in a better position either. Everytime he looks into those blue, sapphire irises, he feels a wave of shivers tingle his spine. The beauty and mystery they held only makes him look into them more. It wasn't long before Killua turned away, and Gon saw the burning red blush on his cheeks.

 

“You're an idiot.” Killua runs his head through his wild hair as he took a deep breath. “Ok, fine, whatever. I'll...s-sleep with you G-Gon.”

 

Gon jumped up with joy and pumped his fist into the air. “Whoo yes! Thanks Killua!” Gon lunged towards Killua and embraced him, the hard impact causing all the air to flow from his lungs. “Idiot! Why are you thanking me?! I'm only agreeing so I can get chocolate!” Killua basically screeched as he clawed at Gon's arms.

 

“But I offered! It's two in two; you get what you want and I get what I want! It's fair!”

 

Gon squeezed tighter, and Killua actually thought he was about to  _die_  from suffocation. “Ah— Gon l-let....go!! I can't..breathe!” The arms unwrapped from around him, and he took in gulps of air, shooting a glare at the accuser.

 

Gon chuckled lightly, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry Killua, couldn't contain myself.” He stuck the tip of his tongue out playfully. Killua just groaned and got up from the wet couch. “Well now I have to go change out of my clothes, because they are wet due to a certain  _someone_  making me waste my drink. Thanks a lot Gon. I won't promise that I will not kill you in your sleep.”

 

Killua made a move to walk away, “Wait! Killua!” He heard Gon say and stopped in his tracks. “My clothes are wet too! We could just change together—”

 

“You really want to die tonight don't you?”

 

Gon just laughed again, the sound vibrating throughout the otherwise quiet room. It took a minute for him to settle down, with Killua being embarrassed in his presence. “Hey, if I get to die from the palms of your hands then so be it.” Gon wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, looking up at the red-faced boy.

 

Killua growled and stomped his way to his room, slamming the door and locking it all the while.

**–—•°||°•—–**

 

The two now laid in bed, backs faced to each other as the coolness of the night created a blanket of  _'calm and peace'_  over them. The room shined with the help of the moon, and the crickets made their song as always. It seemed as if this scenery would lull everyone and anyone to sleep.

 

Well, everyone except for a certain someone who had a lot on his mind.

 

Killua was currently just staring at the blank wall, his thoughts tormenting him from the alluring call of 'sleep'. Knowing that Gon was right beside him, his body heat creating a warm field within the bed, it was messing with his head.

 

 _Why do I feel this way?_  Killua looks at his hand that was by his head, gripping the pillow beneath it.  _We're just best friends right? Best friends shouldn't think of each other like that...._  A warm blush coated his cheeks as he sighed silently.

 

Moving around in the bed to get more comfortable, he accidentally bumped into Gon, feeling the toned back against his. “Oh shit,” Killua mouths the words as he feels the other boy start to move, hoping he didn't wake up from that.

 

 _Please don't be awake, I'm deeply in my thoughts and I don't need disturbance from you, of all people, please don't be awake._ Killua felt as if he couldn't breathe, his nerves and anxiousness getting the better of him.

 

“Killua?”

 

_Damn it!!_

 

“Killua, are you awake?”

 

Killua could feel Gon moving around and him leaning over him, most likely to check to see if he was  _truly_  asleep. Killua made sure not to move a single muscle, eyelids shut as hard as they possibly can be. He could feel those eyes just observing him, making his heart skip a beat in its rhythmic notation.

 

It was quiet; nothing moving nor talking for quite some time until Killua heard a sigh come from behind, then a body hit enough to burn his back then an arm around his waist. “Goodnight Killua,” he heard Gon's sleepy tone in that sentence as he snuggled up close. His breath on the back of his neck almost evoked a shiver out of Killua, but he managed to hide it.

 

 _Oh shit oh shit oh shit—_  Killua thought over and over as his mind acted as a short - circuit. Repeating the same phrase over again as he was panicking internally, sending electric shocks in every portion of his body. The arm around him, if not, tightened its hold even further, as if saying,

 

' _Calm down, I've got you. Relax_ '

 

It was a slow recovery and pace, but certainly, Killua relaxed. He slumped against the toned body behind him, taking in a deep breath. His body felt as if it was used past his limits; limbs feeling numb, stiff and breathing slow and steady. “This is what happens when you catch feelings Killua”, he told himself quietly as he let the bed consume him.

 

_But I'm not gonna lie, this does feel…kind of nice._

 

That thought had made him in content as small smile appear on his face, along with a small faint blush. Closing his eyes, feeling exhausted mentally and physically.  _I am going to feel like shit tomorrow when I get up_ was the last thing to pop into his mind before sleep became the main task for tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if I could've done more with this chapter while I was editing it, but no new ideas was coming to mind. XD Any who, onto the next chapter!! ☞ ☞ ☞ ☞


	2. Spilled drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stack of big books slammed onto the table in front of him, causing it to shake and him to jump out of his skin. His coffee in his hand jerked violently from it, the hot liquid pouring onto half a page and onto Killua's clothes.
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh shit—!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the story so far? I hope you are, this story literally took ONE WHOLE MONTH for me to finish (due to laziness and lack of inspiration) XD but hey, at least it was finished on time!!

 

 

The harsh vibration and ringing from under his pillow is what woke him up. The musical tone from his favorite song playing as his pillow shook like an earthquake under his head.

 

Killua groaned before rubbing his eyes and taking his phone, shutting off the alarm and checking the time.

 

_6:15_

 

The sun barely peeked over the horizon, so it still looked dark outside, with only a little light shining through the curtain-shield windows. Early morning birds started singing their songs, helping Killua wake up even further.

 

“Guess I was right when I said I'll feel like shit,” Killua sighed as he tried to sit up, but an arm restrained him from doing. He gently took the arm off of his waist, hearing a groan of resentment from Gon as a reaction.“Where are you going Killua?” Gon said in a sleepy voice.  _I was really enjoying that._

 

“I'm going to the library Gon,” Killua replied as he got up and stretched. “Isn't it too early in the morning to go? Besides I thought the library didn't open up 'till 8…” Gon barely opened his eyes when he saw Killua beside the bed, fumbling with his phone.

 

“The library opens up early on the weekend, and I want to be there before it gets crowded with idiots.” Killua ran his hand through his tangled-up hair as he made his way to the door. Believe it or not, the library  _was_  a place for teens, kids, and adults all alike to interact with each other. By the looks of it, it shouldn't even be called a library, considering that there is barely any peace and quiet in the establishment. It should've been called a  _playground_  if not.

 

“I-I can come with you!” Gon shot up quickly and was out of the bed, his spiky hair nestled and down. Killua was staring at him with wide eyes before with a burning blush present on his cheeks. “Idiot! Where is your shirt?!” Killua screeched out, a snarl on his lips.

 

“Huh? Wasn't it hot last night? I didn't want to sweat through my tank top,” Gon chuckled lightly at Killua's embarrassed state.

 

“Besides, how was I  _not_  supposed to show off these muscles for you? It seems like you had liked the view,” Gon fucking  _winked_  at him, and that caused Killua to become more fired up.

 

“You know what Gon?! You're such a cocky, inconsiderate, good for nothing bastard who is incapable of knowing when to keep their fucking mouth shut!” Killua saw Gon's face fill with shock before he left the room, and headed to desired destination,

 

The bathroom.

**–—•°||°•–—**

 

“It was just a joke Killua!”

 

“Yeah right!”

 

“It was!”

 

“That's bullshit Gon!” Killua gripped his cup of coffee angrily as he glared at the boy next to him. “You always do this! You always say the most  _stupidest_  shit at the wrong time and place!”

 

“But that's how I've always been!” Gon raised his arms out of frustration and anger. “Why make such a big deal out of it now?!” Like really, if Killua didn't appreciate how far some jokes went, he should've told him. He just thought that since they were best friends, he could just nick pick at random times without any complaint because  _that's how they were._

 

Weird, and completely  _not_  normal.

 

“Because you making a joke about my ass has been crossed over the line of  _'tolerable nonsense'!_ ” Killua growled out venomously as he sped up his pace. Gon talking about his ass was  _not_  what he was expecting when he fell on it while he was still getting ready. Gon just making it sound casual as if it was their 'normal every day routine'.

 

And then he had the nerve to  _laugh_ —

 

“But Killua-”

 

“I don't want to hear it Gon! I'm over it! Let's just focus on going to the library!” Killua's tone in voice surged with  _finality_  as he sipped his coffee, hoping that will call him down. No, he was not in the mood to argue back and forth, he just wants to relax and drink his coffee while reading books.

 

Gon stayed quiet the whole way, though he could feel his eyes gazing over at him every while. He could tell that Gon wanted to say something, but he decided to keep his mouth shut, which is good on Killua's behalf.

 

They both reached the library, opening it to greeted with dim lights, and shelves high enough to touch the roof. Books layered each and every section, and computers hummed lowly in the corner.

 

“Okay, I'm going to go sit over there, and finish reading this book that I've started on, ” Killua lifted up the small novel in his hand while pointing to the table closest to the windows. “Meet me there when you've found your selections of books.”

 

Gon nodded, and went off to a random aisle of shelved as Killua went to his table. Placing his cup down, he pulled the chair out and sat down, opening his book to where the bookmark was left. Getting a few sentences, then a paragraph, then a whole 3 pages, Killua started to wonder what Gon was doing.

 

 _Hopefully that idiot didn't get lost_ , Killua shook his head as he went back to reading.

 

While he had time to think, his feelings for Gon made everything ( to him) feel awkward and tense. Everytime he's around him, he always have an urge to just hug him and be as close as he can't. Coming to the library was supposed to help clear his mind of these emotions, but Gon just had to tag along to make more things difficult.

 

Also, the jokes have been making a turn as well. They've taken to more of a  _'flirtatious vibe'_  than usual, and that's been one of the main things that—

 

A stack of big books slammed onto the table in front of him, causing it to shake and him to jump out of his skin. His coffee in his hand jerked violently from it, the hot liquid pouring onto half a page and onto Killua's clothes.

 

_Oh shit—!_

 

“AHHH!! Gon what the hell?!” Killua screamed out as he quickly patted his damp clothes out of reflex. “I-I'm sorry Killua! I didn't mean too! Here, let me help!” Gon was trying as quick as he can to do that, taking hold of the coffee Killua had in his hand. It seemed as if Killua wasn't expecting that, for he let go before Gon had a good grip on it, causing the rest to waste on him.

 

“AHHH!!” Gon screamed out as he bumped into the table, causing it to fall and hit the other shelves surrounding it. “Gon! What are you doing?!” Killua yells out as he sees shelves falling down, books flying straight off of them and creating a loud thud once hitting the ground.

 

Dust was flying everywhere, and that just showed how  _old_  everything was. Gon fanned in front of his face to clear up said dust, coughing from it getting into his lungs. It took a while for it to clear up and all that was laid before him was a complete mess of paper and novels.

 

Gon turned to look at Killua, seeing a clearly blank look on his face, chuckling awkwardly as if to add humor to the situation. “Sooo...how about we go and get that chocolate I promised you?” His smile crooked as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

 

Killua groaned as he just rubbed his temples and shook his head. “See this is why I didn't want you to come with me,” he said more to himself than Gon in a low whisper. 

 

An obnoxious cough was heard and Killua lifted his head to see an old woman with glasses  (in which he claimed was the librarian)  and saw an annoyed expression on her face.

 

“I hope you know you are going to have to clean this before you leave,  _and_ pay for the damage you've caused.” The lady crossed her arms as she eyes the teens, tapping her heels against old wood. 

 

Another dramatic sigh from Killua, and a hit on the head for Gon. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the last and final chapter!! ☞ ☞ ☞ ☞


	3. You're an idiot, but that's alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I... I c-can't.”
> 
> “Why not?”
> 
> “Because you'll judge me for it.”
> 
> Gon's eyebrows shot up high, as he was amazed at Killua's statement. It had to be very personal if Killua had said that, hell it had to be very insecure if he had said that. Very slowly, Gon spoke “Do you trust me Killua?”
> 
> Killua chuckled, it sounding strained and humorless. “You should already know the answer to that; yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where things get heated up... I think I had _too_ much fun with this....(〃∀〃)ゞ

 

 

“Well thanks to you Gon, I am now banned from the library, my clothes are stained. I think I have 3rd degree burns from that coffee so...thanks.” Killua smiled at said boy, throwing the chocolate rounds into his mouth.

 

“Killua, it was an accident. An honest mistake.” Gon said in monotone, sitting beside Killua as he eats the chocolate he bought for him. 30 boxes of chocorobots to make up for what happened at the library and the night before. “I already feel bad about it, so you don't have to rub it in.”

 

Truth be told, Killua was just fussing and lashing his anger out on Gon while they were going to the store and back. They were now sitting on a bench for a quick break, and for Killua to eat his well-earned chocolate.

 

And, well, Gon wasn't in the mood,  _at all_.

 

“Oh yes, I do,” Killua smirked as he rolled the chocolate around in his hand. “It's my job to make you feel more like an idiot than you already are.” He put the chocolates in his mouth, feeling smug.

 

“Killua, why do you always feel the need to talk down on someone?!” Gon stood up from the bench, standing above Killua with a snarl. “Alright, I get up! I fucked up, you don't have to shove it in my fucking face so casually!” His hands clenched into fists, trying to control the anger rushing in his veins.

 

“Maybe if you stop fucking up I wouldn't do it anymore, though I don't think that's ever going to happen.” Killua got up as well, grabbing the bags that contained chocolate. He started walking down the path of trees and flowers, “Well we should head on back, I have to call Alluka to make sure of —”

 

A strong force yanked him back and pushed him against a trunk of a tree, his head spinning, not able to keep up. His vision was blurred from the trauma before clearing up.

 

He squinted his eyes as tried to make out what was in front of him, groaning as his head pounded in ache. “Ugh what the.....Gon?” Killua mumbled out  as he rubbed his head, sounding dazed. 

 

Gon didn't say anything. He was just staring, observing what was in front of him, which was Killua. Taking in every detail that was his porcelain skin and beautiful face, his bangs waving in the breeze so delicately. 

 

“G-Gon? What are you doing?” Killua stutters out as he studies Gon's face. His eyes were darkened and there was something that swirled within that look. It gave him shivers.

 

“I don't know, what  _am I_  doing?” His voice was deep, husky, and messing with Killua's head. “Am I doing something that requires me to have a lecture? To be an  _idiot_?” Gon whispers the last word and it goes straight through Killua's soul.

 

“I'll l-let you do the talking Freecss,” Killua challenges him with a stare of his own, feeling his breath becoming heavy in the close atmosphere. His throat felt right under the intense pressure, he felt breathless.

 

Having Gon pin him to a tree, his face only a few meters apart and his lips laid in firm line that looked worthy to  _kiss_  was making it hard to hold back...

 

Gon drifted his eyes down to the pair of plump lips in front of him, taking in every bit of detail. They looked so soft; so delectable.  _He wonders if they would feel exactly like that against his own._  Hearing a soft gasp come from Killua, Gon's gaze shifted back to red flushed face and glazed eyes.

 

 _Why does he look so cute? Even when he's like this..._  Gon thinks for a moment.

 

Back at the library, Gon had some time to think as well. To think if being with Killua was  _enough_. That there's no need to go further than being best friends. Just being by his side was all he cared about...so why was he feeling this way? Feeling as if there's more to it than that, that their really  _is_ some sort of deeper connection between the two of them.

 

Gon's also been noticing Killua's attitude, and how it has become more hostile everytime he just blurts out compliments and jokes with him. He's even grown more  _distant_  nowadays, and that made Gon feel left out on something important. He knows something has been eating up Killua's mind, and he wants to know what it is.

 

“Killua, do you have something on your mind? That you need to get off your chest?” Gon asks calmly as possible, even if his heart was racing and body trembling from the cool air.

 

Killua stiffened a little, eyes going wide before looking away and staring off at other trees. “It's nothing Gon. Is this why you pinned me to a tree?” Killua voice was steady, as if he was forcing himself not to lose it, not while everything is at stake.

 

Gon was not having it.

 

“Don't lie to me Killua. I know something's been going at that mind of yours for a while. Just tell me, I want to know.” Gon said firmly, cupping Killua's cheek to direct his attention back toward him.

 

Killua gasped once he saw Gon in his line of sight again, this time seeing worry flash in those eyes. It made his heart break a little and he softened a bit, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. “I... I c-can't.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you'll judge me for it.”

 

Gon's eyebrows shot up high, as he was amazed at Killua's statement. It had to be  _very_  personal if Killua had said that, hell it had to be very  _insecure_  if he had said that. Very slowly, Gon spoke “Do you trust me Killua?”

 

Killua chuckled, it sounding strained and humorless. “You should already know the answer to that; yes.”

 

“So then tell me what's been on your mind.”

 

Killua heard that firm tone again, determination in those amber eyes that he loved. He felt small, being in that line of fire and being the main target of it. Killua started hesitantly, “W-Well I was having constant issues with figuring out my emotions. Like I didn't know if this meant something and if I was agreeing to what my body was telling me.” The blush darkened against his will, and that was really starting to get on his nerves.

 

“And when does this usually happen?” Gon whispers quietly, voice drowned out my the wind and leaves brushing against each other. He saw Killua look away as he said, “It only happens when you're around...”

 

Gon gasped, looking on with wide, shocked eyes. “So that means-”

 

“Please let me finish, ” Killua interrupted and Gon shuts him mouth, waiting for him to continue. “My heart beats faster everytime you're around me, my body warms up everytime you hug me. You being embarrassing as always and me being defensive and rude as your words warms my heart in what feels like the right way. The stupid blush I get on my cheeks everytime you say something nice or embarrassing to me or about me. The chilling feel I have when you smile so brightly at me as if I'm the only one there…” Killua sighed, “Those were all the confusing emotions I couldn't comprehend. Couldn't understand, because I knew that the only cure was you.”

 

Warm hands cupped Gon's cheeks as he saw a small smile form on kissable lips. “It has to be you Gon.” Killua all but says in a soft almost quiet tone.

 

_It has to be you..._

 

Gon suddenly couldn't hold back anymore after that.

 

Like an animal freed from its cage, he closed the distance between them and captured Killua's lips against his own. Moving roughly and fast, the kiss showed  _desperation_  between the two. Feeling Killua kiss back was like a dream come true, and hearing him give a small whimper as he tugged on his bottom lip was like an explosion of ecstasy.

 

Killua felt something slick and wet rub against his lips, knowing that was Gon's tongue he just had to let him in; let him  _taste_. Tongues wrestled in mouths as hands started roaming; Killua's in Gon's hair and Gon's feeling up Killua's back. The small moans that reverberates between once another only intensifying the heated match.

 

Hearing a small wet smack from lips parting, Gon leaned down to a pale, tense neck and started placing kisses carefully among every area. The slow pace made hums and moans come from Killua as he was consumed in euphoria.

 

The precise targeting at his sensitive spots made Killua feel weak in the knees, as if they'll give out at any moment. “A-Ah— _Gon_ , ” Killua mewls out weakly as Gon licks a line up his neck. Rumbles of growls come from Gon as a response to that, and it sounded animalistic. That for sure caused electric shocks up his spine.

 

“ _Killua,_ ” Gon basically growls out the words, as he kisses the collarbone with small pecks. The heavy breathing, groans and moans of each partner filled the silence, the wind cooling them down as their body temperature continued to rise.

 

It was almost becoming too much for Killua.

 

“G-Gon!! We have to s-stop!!” Killua hisses once he feels a bite on his collarbone. “Why? We don't have any place to be, plus we're hidden in the shadows so no one can see us.” Gon said breathlessly, hands roaming down even further.“

 

I have to ca—” A loud squeak came from him as hands groped his ass and then lifted him up, back rubbing against the bark and legs hooking onto Gon's waist for balance. Lips came into contact once again, this time slow but still filled with same fervor. Mouths moved knowingly, as if this wasn't their first time. Tongues touched and battled frequently; excitedly.

 

Killua wrapped his arms around Gon's neck, his fingers tussle the dark locks and  _pull_. A groan erupts from Gon's mouth as their hips touched and rubbed. He pushed Killua further into the tree, kissing him as deeply and messily as he can.

 

This continued on until both felt like they could pass out from the lack of oxygen. Breathing heavily as mouths came apart and face flush from exertion. Killua closed his eyes and tilted his head back, taking a deep death as his heart started to slow its pace.

 

“Now what did you say you have to do Killua?” Gon smirked slightly at seeing Killua's overwhelmed state. He saw a glare flash at him and that made him chuckle.

 

“You're an idiot.” Killua snarled out weakly. He pushed Gon away with a soft shove, unwinding his legs from around him and Gon putting him back down to the ground. “But you  _like_  this idiot. I'm pretty sure our kiss turned make-out section just proved that.”

 

“And I'm pretty sure that my fist in your face will just prove that you're an embarrassing idiot,” Killua could feel Gon bring them into an embrace.

 

“So, Killua, that does this mean we're...you know?” Gon questioned, humming as he waited for a response. “What do you think? That I just had confessed to you and kissed you because of the moment?”

 

“No, but I still want to hear it from you.”

 

“You did, through a kiss.”

 

“But not from your voice itself.”

 

Killua took a deep breath, “You're not going to give this up until I say it won't you?”

 

“Nope. I'm still that same stubborn person.” Gon pulled back to look into Killua's beautiful eyes, those shades of blue that he had fallen in love with. “You can't change overnight Killua...”

 

Pale cheeks blushed as hands landed on Gon's shoulders, squeezing at times. “Like I don't know that already. Believe me when I said I tried,” Killua's face softened, “But you not being stubborn is like an incomplete work of art, and nothing would feel like  _'Gon'_  if you weren't.”

 

His hands cupped Gon's face once more, “Yes, Gon. We can now be a couple; as of being  _boyfriends_  with each other.” Killua head Gon's laugh, thinking of how loud and obnoxious it was, but it suited him.

 

Gon had quieted down, a hand coming to rest on Killua's cheek as well. “It has to be you too Killua and...I love you,” was all the words spoken a soft voice before Gon leaned back and Killua meeting halfway.

 

  **–—•°||°•—–**

 

 

“So now we can hold hands right?” Gon smiled at the boy walking next to them, swinging their interlocked hands

 

“Yes Gon. We're together now aren't we?Holding hands should be out of the question,” Killua chuckled, rubbing his thumb on top of Gon's hand.

 

“I can also compliment you whenever I want too?”

 

“You've already been doing that from the start Gon.”

 

Gon smiled. “But I haven't complimented Killua on how pretty his looks when he's blushing as I'm kissing him—”

 

A hand was slapped over his mouth, shutting him up with force and sting. “Shut up Gon!” Killua screeched as his face burned in the color red. Gon was laughing underneath his palm, it sounding muffled but still loud.

 

Gon took the hand off, still laughing. “I'm s-sorry Killua! It's just I-I had too!” Killua scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“You don't sound sorry at  _all_.”

 

“That's because I'm  _not_. This is what couples  _do_  Killua; annoy each other to death.”

 

“You've been doing ever since the first day I've met you.”

 

Gon nodded, “ _True_ , but now I get to do it while being all lovey-dovey with you.” The hand holding Killua's tightened it's grip, and Gon turned to look at him. “While we share these moments together, as best friends  _and_ as lovers.”

 

Killua blushed even harder at the sincere words and at the heartwarming stare he was receiving. It was few seconds later before he snorted and looked away,“Gon, you sap. You acting like as if I didn't know that already.”

 

“Well, just making sure that you did.”

 

After that, it was back to being quiet. They both walked silently as they took in view of their surroundings and actually paid  _attention_. Flowers bloomed, leaves waved on trees, and clouds moved slowly in the sky.

 

This help created a sense of tranquility, and that there is nothing happening too slow nor too fast. It was...

 

_Perfect—_

 

“Where the hell is my chocolate?!” Killua let go of Gon's hand and looked around frantically, eyes darting in each and every direction. He looked back to Gon and just saw him standing there,  _being calm and not panicking_.

 

“Gon what the hell are you doing?! Help me look for my chocolate!!” Killua yelled out in anger at the blank face that was Gon. “Killua, I don't see no real reason to panic. We could just—”

 

Gon was jacked up my the collar of his shirt, and yanked forward, a few meters apart from Killua. “Don't tell me there's no reason to panic!! I had  _30 boxes_  of chocorobots stashed in those bags!! Do you not know how excited I was to eat them when we got home?! Huh, do you?!” Killua took a deep breath, trying to call himself down before he  _lashes_  out on the idiot.

 

“But we could just go to the store again to buy some more!” Gon tried to reason with waving hands.

 

“I don't feel like going back and forth Gon.”

 

“Well how else are we supposed to get the chocolate?!”

 

“How about you go to the store yourself, dumbass!”

 

Gon had stop with his yelling, blinking slowly at Killua while thinking about what he said. Soon, a smile was sure enough on his face. “Great! I'll love to go for you Killua!!”

 

Now it was Killua's turn to blink slowly, wondering how Gon just went from yelling and frustrated to happy and embarrassing in a matter of seconds.

 

“Idiot...” Killua whispers as a faded blush returns. “Okay, why not. I'm not gonna stop you.”

 

“Alright!” Gon says in victory, before holding his hand out. “Now give me some money Killua.”

 

Killua looked at the hand, then back at Gon, before chuckling. “What money Gon? You're paying for chocolates  _again_.”

 

Gon felt his jaw drop he was so shocked. “What?! Killua are you serious-”

 

“Yes I'm serious. It's your fault that you made me forget about them.” Killua leaned in closer to his ear, “Plus, you love me don't you?”

 

Gon sighed, body shaking slightly from the voice near his ear. “ _Yes_ , I do Killua.”

 

“Then you'll do this for me. Won't you do this  _for me_? I'll pay you back once we get home...” Killua's tone got seductive at the end, and somehow Gon didn't think the 'payment' would consist of money.

 

“O-Ok,” Gon stuttered out in reply. “Good,” Killua leaned back with a smirk of triumph. “And remember,  _chocorobots_ , no any other name brand of chocolate.” Killua pecked Gon's slightly flushed cheek. “See you when you get home.”

 

“I love you...” was all Gon heard before seeing Killua walk off. He stood still for the time he could still see Killua before he disappeared down the path. “What have I gotten myself into?” Gon asks himself.

 

“I don't have enough money for chocorobots. Killua is going to kill me…” Gon turns around and heading in the opposite direction of Killua, silently accepting his fate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo that kissing scene was...intense. Well for me, I don't know about you guys. ^^ i was having chills and thrills while writing it, but all in all, I hoped you liked this short 3-part story, and leave kudos and comments if you can!!


End file.
